


Happiness

by Whispered_Melodies



Series: Come November [1]
Category: Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispered_Melodies/pseuds/Whispered_Melodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that's happened Sean Kendrick reflects on how one girl, one race had turned his life around. As he ponders this the mare goddess returns to him one last time. He realizes that there is more to getting what you want. You need happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Happiness

Sean Kendrick was unique. No one on the islands bordering the Scorpio Sea would ever have a capaill uisce return to them after having the chance to return to the sea. The Races were over now and he had nothing to worry about, or at least that was what Puck tried to convince him of.

Puck Connolly was in his eyes, a hero. She had beaten all odds, being a girl, riding on an island pon-horse, he reminded himself. Puck had taken to consistently remind him that her horse wasn't a pony because she was fifteen two hands. Either way, she and her mount had won the races. She had won enough money to reclaim her house and she had gained extra money and gave it to him, so he could buy Corr. He had heard that she had confronted Malvern and from that paid the house, got a job where he and she could work alongside each other and she had bought Corr. It seemed perfect but he couldn't get rid of some doubts.

What if Malvern wasn't happy with the agreements? What if something happened to her? What happened if either of them had to go in the races again? Sean was happy without entering the races again. He didn't need to anyway. He earned enough money and Puck had too for them to sustain each other and her brother Finn without going broke. Besides, Corr was in no shape to run at all, let alone in the Scorpio Races. He had recovered magnificently but he wasn't near as strong as he once was. Sean had trained Corr to learn how to walk and jog somewhat. Corr could walk with a limp and run slowly, but he could never race. There was no way he would ride on any other mount that Corr.

Puck had brushed all those feelings away. She had a way of making him calmer, washing away his worries as easy as brushing away a feather. She spoke to him in a special tone and whispered words into his ear for him alone. He loved her more than any other person he had ever none and wouldn't be able to stand if something happened to her. She was unique, just like him and he wasn't ever going to willingly give it up.

He sat on the cliff, the very cliff that he and Puck had raced on what seemed like ages ago, her on her horse and him on the mare that loved the sea more than land. It was there where she had first allowed him to call her Puck. She had sat with him for awhile, but had headed back to tend to her brother. She had invited him of course but he had declined. He sat there watching the sea go back and forth with the tides controlled by the moon.

'Beautiful isn't it?' a voice behind him said. Sean turned and saw a woman, decked out in jewellery and feathers and wearing a blood red robe. She had a gray horse head and her eyes were like polished slate. It was the mare-goddess, Epona.

'Have you gotten your wish?' she asked as she drew closer to him.

'Yes, many times over.' He repeated as he had done during the festival.

'Has it brought you happiness?' she asked once more.

He hesitated. Last time he had responded 'well enough.' This time though his answer would be different. He thought about what had happened. He had gotten Corr to call his own. Puck had gotten what she had wanted. She had one and she could keep her house. Him, he had received many things, good and bad. He had lost horses like Fundamental and the mare. He had won many things though. He got Corr, he got Puck. When looking at everything he responded.

'Yes.' He replied firmly. He meant it. He was happy and he wouldn't change anything.

Epona smiled showing her blunt teeth. 'The ocean knows your name Sean Kendrick.' She turned and walked away. He let out a sigh.

He looked back at the ocean, the water reflecting the light of the dying sun. He realized Puck was right all those nights ago, when she had whispered in is ear what to wish for. She had said happiness. He had wished to get what he needed. He now realized that what he had needed had made him happy. Like Puck had said: They ruled the Scorpio Races as King and Queen, she saved her house and he saved his stallion, people came from all over the island to find out how come the capaill uisce listen to him and the piebald mare had carried Matthew Malvern into the sea. Sean brought Puck bread every time he came over for dinner and Puck was working to get a farm. Maybe one day, Dove will eat golden oats for the rest of her days and maybe someday he will terrorize the races once more. But for now he had all that he needed with him, including happiness


End file.
